


Androphobia (Haikyuu!! x OC)

by authorchannn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /OC, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Hinata shoyou - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Many more - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Romance, Shojo - Freeform, Slice of Life, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, highschool, kageyama tobio - Freeform, kenma kozume - Freeform, lev haiba - Freeform, lol, miya atsumu - Freeform, miya osamu - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform, semi eita - Freeform, shonen, tendou satori - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorchannn/pseuds/authorchannn
Summary: Androphobia, is the abnormal and persistent fear of men. Like with all fears, the fear of men is also ingrained or pre-programmed as an 'instinctual response to potential danger'. Such a phobia can afflict men and women, but is typically seen in younger females.Ahiruna has suffered from it for 2 years after she graduated from the middle school. No one knows how and why it could happen to her.Like a duck surrounded by foxes. Ahiruna is helpless around men.Her body will tremble, pale, cold, her breathing will unstable and she couldn't move. If there's something she could wish to be disappear from her life, it would be men.But on the other side of herself, she wanted to be cured. She wanted to recover no matter what, she's tired from running away in every second she saw them, she's tired for hurting others, pushing them away, reject them, when she didn't intend to. But fear is fear.Will she be able to recover with some help from men that brought her down to the ground, steal her kiss, cornered her, or even men who breaks her?Is there any way for her to love what she fears the most?(Reverse Harem)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction also available on reader insert mode in wattpad (search: androphobia haikyuu x reader). On AO3 here it will be haikyuu!! x OC. Enjoy! :)

 

_Hello, I'm Ahiruna and I'm so **depressed** right now._

_There are lots of questions I couldn't find the answers yet._

_So, [Reader's Name]-chan, would you mind to help me?_

_Please tell me..._

_Do you have something that you **afraid** the most?_

_Something that you **hate** the most?_

_Something that you **never wished** for?_

_Something that you wished to be **disappear** from your life?_

_Something that you never wanted to **see** again?_

_Something that you wanted to **get rid** of?_

_Something that you've been **avoiding** the whole time?_

_Something that always **creeping** you out?_

_Something that **scares** you a lot?_

_You do have?_

_If you have,_

_Will you **love** it someday?_


	2. Duck (part 1/3)

❀  
❀ **Duck** ❀  
❀

_Once upon a time, there lives a small and cheerful little duckling._

**家鴨 | Ahiru | あひる | Duck**

_She loves to walk around, travelling the forest in the morning, afternoon, to the evening._

_But what she love the most, is to see a group of swans that_ _a_ _re swimming in the lake._

**白鳥 | Hakuchō | はくちょう | Swan**

_Her eyes will always get wider when she witnessed the view_ _, stunned._

_She will always get enchanted by how beautiful the swans are calmly moving ahead in the water, gently exploring the rippled water, and when they spread their wings before they fly up to the sky._

_Even though she watched them every day, it never bores her._

_Sometimes, she wondered if she can join the swans_ _._

_Swimming_

_Flying_

_'It must be good..' she said._

_Lake, Water, Fishes._

_She remembered how it feels to be in the water._

_She used to love the water, the lake, the fishes._

_She loved it all._

_But, now_

_The lake felt so_ _.._

_Cold and Scary._

_She always pulled her feet back when she put them down into the water,_

_She always ended up there doing nothing but to watch the swans._

_She can't help but to sigh in a smile,_

_'Ah, it must be good..'_

_'Swimming with swans'_

 

**"Ahiru!"**

The dazed girl snapped from her reverie when she heard her older sister called her name from a distance. Her blurry vision slowly cleared up to focus on her sister's annoyed face whom still staring with arms stretched out, waiting for Ahiruna who hasn't give any response to throw the volleyball that she was holding to her.

"Ahiru!!" She repeated, trying to not get irritated.

" _Quack_! I Mean, yes?!" She flinched at the shout before answering her sister.

Hakuchori rolled her eyes as she dropped her shoulder with a sigh of depression. She lazily swayed up her arms up and down, telling Ahiruna that she was waiting for her to throw the ball into the air, to her direction.

"My, Ahiru. The ball." she gestured the shorter girl to toss the ball.

"O-oh" Ahiruna blinked, completely gained her concentration back to what she was doing after she noticed the volleyball in her own hand. She gently swing the ball forward, tossing it above Hakuchori's head just like she has been doing before. Hakuchori quickly followed the ball, ready for another spiking.

In a slow motion, as her eyes followed the flying ball, Ahiruna can see her sister was lightly moving her feet, positioning herself to the right spot where the ball soon will fall, she bends her knees down, putting all of her strength on it while pressuring her sole, pushing the court floor before she released all the power on her jump, sending herself to the air, effortlessly reached a height that Ahiruna herself never expected before. Ahiruna unconsciously hold her breath when she saw her sister smiling in excitement to herself as if she was bragging her victory against the gravity.

Ahiruna can see the way of each strands from her sister's long raven-haired swayed up along within the air, it was gorgeous, causing her eyes to spark in awe. The way Hakuchori smoothly fold her legs in the middle of her jump as she pulled her arm backwards, then the left one stretched straight ahead, rushing Ahiruna's adrenaline to see what comes next. It feels like the time has stopped as she watched her sister flying, made her clenched her own fist as she taste the arousing excitement around her.

It always amazing to watch her sister jumps.

_The duck watched the swans spreading their flawless feathers, flying high._

Hakuchori locked her shiny black pupil to the across side of the court as she got the ball on her attacking range, in a flash she moved her arm to front as her palm was finding it's way to the ball, combining all of her skillful movements, agility and power into the most beautiful form in the midair. 

_'It must be good..flying with swans'_ The duck said.

Looked gentle yet fierce, that was how she did her spiking in a swish across the net.

**Slam!**

"It must be good.." Ahiruna murmured, staring on her sister who pulled a fist after landing back to the ground, feeling as if she just did the best spike for today.

"Hmph, Alright! Let's call it a day!" Hakuchori chirped after the echoing voice of the bouncing volleyball has completely faded, she rested her hands on her hips, a bit bending her head down while letting the sweat to fall from her jawline.

Noticing that Her younger sister didn't respond again, Hakuchori turned her face at Ahiruna and caught the smaller girl's gaze was locked at her in amazement, stunned in silence, a bit gaping.

"Oi, Ahiru!" Hakuchori raised her brows, trying not to laugh at her litlle sister's expression.

" _Qua-_ ah yes!!" startled, she reflexively covering her lips.

Letting out a small giggles Hakuchori curled her eyebrows, "Geez, that habbits of yours." she straightened her shoulder as she get up from her position, crossing her arms before she tilted her head to the side.

"Did my spikes enchant you so badly until you can't stop spacing out every-single-time you see them?" She teased, causing Ahiruna to flinch since she was correctly pointed it out. Ahiruna remained silent, thinking for some denials to cover her embarrassment while watching Hakuchori who started cleaning the gym by collecting the scattered balls into the volleyball cart first.

Nothing comes to mind as excuse, Ahiruna puckered her lips in annoyance, puffed her cheeks while turning her face to the side, a bit irritated that Hakuchori was able to see her through again.

"W-Well, I..I can't help it. Your spikes are amazing as always, sis. Everyone who see them would never not getting stun _-quakkhp!_ " a volleyball landed right on Ahiruna's plump cheeks, bursting out all of the air inside her mouth. She dropped to the ground as the effect.

"Stop making that duck face, I hate that" She squinted her eyes with a frown, referring to Ahiruna's puckered lips.

"What was that for?!" Ahiruna hissed, only to get a stucked out tongue from her own sis as a response, which made her irritated even more.

One thing Ahiruna never realized about Hakuchori's rowdy personality, is that she was actually has no resistance to deal with her younger sister's expressions where she actually find them adorable and cute. Whenever Ahiruna was sulking, pouting, or getting embarassed. She always see them as something illegal since in her eyes, Ahiruna was her small duckling that too cute to handle, so she was so afraid that she will get carried away by her sister's cuteness and forgot to keep her pride as the coolest and collected lady in the house.

"Do you think you're cute huh? Do you think you're cuteeee? Duh" she sneered at her little sister.

"Are you messing with me?! What kind of sister are you?!"

"A relatable one" 

Ahiruna blurted out a lot of complains, yelling out like a kid for that unreasonable move. But Hakuchori just made a funny face to mock her even more which turning Ahiruna into rage until The taller girl helped her to stand up from the floor. She was giggling on Ahiruna's upset face as she pinched Ahiruna's cheeks to stop her gibbering while massaging them playfully to make sure that her throw before didn't leave any bruise on her little sister's face. It was unintentional, she wasn't going to throw that hard actually.

"Your face was asking for it so I can't help it" Hakuchori snorted, patting her sister who doesn't seem pleased at all.

"I didn't do it on purpose okay! Moreover you can warn me about it and don't have to swhaike (spike) it to mah fwace (my face), sis!" Hakuchori pulled Ahiruna's cheeks wider, giving her the struggle to talk properly. Hakuchori let out a chuckle, finding it was amusing to fool around with Ahiruna's cheeks, not even listening to her at all.

"It's not a spike, it's just a normal toss, Ahiru" she smiled as she let go of her sister's cheeks, patting them gently.  Ahiruna blinked her eyes when her older sister did that before she glanced back at her.

Oh, how she always adore that pretty smiling face of hers, smooth skin, long eyelashes, thick shaped eyebrows, glossy cheeks, v-shaped chin, rosy lips and the most Ahiruna always envied since she was born,

The mole under her eye.

"S-Stop smiling at me! I hate your beautiful face! It's an insult for me!" Ahiruna suddenly exclaimed in frustration, she know very well that she can't defeat the natural beauty of her own sister even if she has to take the plastic surgery. Hakuchori raised her brows in surprise at the nonsense.

"Hm? What's so good from my face anyway? The mole thing again?" She pulled a smirk which annoyed Ahiruna even more.

"Sis, you're already gorgeous and that mole makes it worse, it makes you...ugh, sexier than you should!" she grumbled in jealousy while Hakuchori dropped her face in disbelief before she couldn't hold her laugh anymore at Ahiruna's exaggerating reaction and brushed her sister's hair, making it messy.

"What the hell Ahiru" she laughed, flicking Ahiruna's forehead.

_"Quack!"_  Ahiruna yelped as she rubbed the stinging spot on her face.

"Idiot, You don't need a mole to be pretty or sexy. What's so good being gorgeous anyway?" Hakuchori claimed while pulling the volleyball carts into the store room.

Ahiruna arched her eyes in disagree at the statement as she keep them on her sister tall figure, she envied her curves when everything she has on her genes was similar with Hakuchori own features too. But they definitely way different.

"You know Ahiru, you're already cute by yourself though. Especially your quack. I wished I have that too!~" Hakuchori teased with her head tilted at Ahiruna.

"Wha-?! That's not cute at all!" she exclaimed as she walked to the gym lights power and tiptoed to switch it off before the two of them exit from the main court of their family sports gym.

"It is" Hakuchori convinced but Ahiruna still against it, "Let's go, A-hi-ru (Ahiru means duck)" she grinned, walking ahead with her stuffs while slinging her jacket on her shoulder.

"Ugh, sis! Don't call me that!" Ahiruna ran after her with another her belongings.

"What's wrong with it? It's your real name right?" Hakuchori widely grinned, increasing the speed on her steps.

Ahiruna twitched her eyebrows, irritated "Ughh, it's not Ahiru! It's Ahiruna!"

"I prefer Ahiru~"

"I'm not going to help you practice anymore!"

"Said the one who insisted to toss the ball for me~"

"SIS!"

Bickering under the moonlight as the smaller girl chased her sister that keeps running ahead in hope Hakuchori will stop calling her with that nickname, Ahiruna ended up laughing in annoyance at the end when Hakuchori suddenly slow her pace, intentionally getting caught by her younger sister and pretending that she was startled and imitate Ahiruna's quack just like how she always did.

"Quack! I'm so surprised you're ahead of me. Quack!" Hakuchori claimed, still making fun of Ahiruna.

"I didn't sound like that, Sis you're sooooo annoying" Ahiruna giggled as she clinging into her sister, making their way to their own room.

If she was being real, Ahiruna would never be able to catch her.

_My name is Ikeda Ahiruna_ (池田 家鴨 奈) _._

_I'm the youngest daughter of the Ikeda Family._

_The well-known family for it's volleyball history._

_People says that our family is endowed with volleyball prodigies._

_Well, yes it's true._

_My great-grandfather was the best ace in the national championship on his era,_

_My grandfather was the best libero in Japan,_

_My Dad was the setter of the champion team in the olympic, and_

_My Mom was the captain in the Japan Women's National Volleyball._

_But they have been retired from volleyball due to their age and career._

_My great-grandfather has passed away,_

_My grandfather aging,_

_And my parents are working abroad._

_But it doesn't end our volleyball-prodigies kingdom_

_The next successor who will bear the noble crown of Ikeda family is absolutely, my older sister._

_yeah, my sister._

_Not Me._

_She's the empress, I'm the lady._

_She's on the highest, I'm on the lowest._

_She's the swan, I'm the duck._

_She's a wing spiker in the Japan Women's National Volleyball, now, in this era. She's an ace, the best, the strongest, she's the pride of the Japan Women's National Volleyball and I'm proud of her._

_Totally. She's my idol._

_And she's freaking gorgeous,_

_And not to mention, sexy._

_While I'm just an ordinary student from infamous high school in Sendai, a second year._

_I Joined a Volleyball club when I was in the middle school._

_Now? Nah, I'm too busy to help at the gym._

_Yes, a gym._

_My family own a sports gym in the capital of Miyagi prefecture, The Ikeda Sports Gym and Wellness Center._

_The place where my grandfather, my sister and I are living right now._

_Our gym used to be very famous until my parents ended their volleyball career._

_But, thanks to Her Highness' popularity-I mean my sis, now we've got more customers, mostly her fangirls._

_So, since I was too busy so I can't play volleyball anymore._

_Yup, it's all because I was busy,_

_busy, busy, busy,_

_I wish. haha._

"Ahiru!!"

Startled at the heavy shout, the clueless girl almost dropping her chopsticks before her reflexes managed to catch it on the mid-air. Ahiruna let out a sigh of relief after finding out that she didn't mess up herr breakfast, yet. Then, she feel a pair of eyes are watching her in an intense and serious look, which bothering her so much. She slowly moves her glance from the bowl on the table slowly to the pair of eyeballs in front of her which owned by her own grandpa. He was glaring at her with all of his might, showing his most terrifying face that he could pull out while holding a knife.

_K-Knife?!_   she shrieked in mind.

" _Quaaack?!_ " Ahiruna quickly jumped from her own seat, frightened. Even the chopsticks that she just saved from falling, ended up rolling on the floor now.

"There it goes, the first quack in the morning!~" Hakuchori who was sitting next to her grandpa laughed in amusement. Ahiruna glared at her but she keep continue to tease the frowning duckling while taking the last part of her own breakfast then sticked out her tongue out to her little sister again, which made Ahiruna squealing in annoyance.

"Hakuchōri..." the old man arched his brows to the lady, ordering her to be quiet just by a gaze and she understand. Oh how Ahiruna enjoyed it so much when she saw her sister get growled at. She hoped it will last forever but the fact she knows that it won't, and it made her dissatisfied a little bit.

"Hm Ok, grandpa♡" Hakuchori grinned, feeling no fear but decided to stop teasing the smaller girl.

Sometimes Ahiruna wonder what spells did she used since she doesn't feel terrified at all just like she did towards their grandpa, she even has the confidence to sit beside him in every meal time.

While taking a sip of her water, Hakuchori glanced at Ahiruna then quickly moved to their old man, telling her sister to break the silence before he gets mad, since Ahiruna didn't listen at all to his story just now. Ahiruna understand what Hakuchori was trying to tell, so she begins.

"Uh, well I'm a bit lost in mind just now I apologize tee hee..um, what did you say before, my lovely grandpa-chan?" Ahiruna said with a playful tone as she clapped her hands, acting cute.

She tried to say it in the most adorable way so her grandpa might possibly tolerate her attitude. But instead of getting any toleration, she was shot by two pairs of eyes annoyed at her. No other than her own grandpa and her older sis. Both look so irritated.

"I mean, what did you say grandpa?" She corrected her words and her tone, face dropped.

"Being adorable will not save you from your unbelievable attitude, Ahiru" he growled her, not bother to glance at all to the fruit that he was peeling right now. Ahiruna gulped in terror.

"Oh. So you think I'm adorable Grandpa? Geez how sweet of you tee hee" She tried to act innocent, trying to distract the old man but no avail.

Before Ahiruna could notice, her grandpa was already fused enough to explode at her cringey attitude, he popped a vein and Ahiruna went silence in a second she realized the anger aura was pouring out from the old man. Hakuchori slyly made her way out the situation, unnoticed. Leaving the poor Ahiruna alone in trouble until their grandpa finally opened his mouth to speak up again after a moment of silence.

Ahiruna cursed on her own mind when she saw her grandpa raised her knife to the air. 

"You rude, disrespectful, impudent, cheeky brat!!!" his voice echoes throughout the house like a morning alarm clock.

And with that, the breakfast time is completely messed up.


End file.
